fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Venom-Venom Fruit
The Venom-Venom Fruit (ドクドク実, Doku Doku Mi) is a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that grants the user the ability to produce and control different types of poison, as well as grant immunity to all forms of poison, turning the user into a Poison Human (毒人間, Doku Ningen). "Doku" (毒) means "poison". This ability is not to be confused with a Logia-class power, as the user cannot transform their body or any part of their body into poison. It was eaten by Magellan, Warden of the World Government prison Impel Down. The pun is that dokudoku, written as どくどく, is an onomatopoeia meaning 'in a steady stream', referring to the way that Magellan must constantly supply poison to his techniques in order to use them properly, first seen when he breathed poison gas if front of Hannyabal. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit's major strength is that it grants the user the ability to produce and control various types of poison. The types of poison they can produce can vary in strength and forms, which can be as simple as breathing out minor poison gas, or as complex as being concentrated and corrosive indigo-colored liquid produced directly out of their own body. Having a body that is completely covered in poison at will, any person who touches the user will be poisoned. The fruit also grants the user immunity from poison as well. The user appears to have full control of any poison he releases, whether it be in liquid or gaseous form. If a victim is affected by just one type of poison produced by the user, it can usually be easily cured, given the right antidote. However, if they suffer an accumulation of different types of poison at the same time, producing an appropriate antidote becomes more difficult, if not impossible. Any rash attempts to cure such ailments can hasten the death of the victim. Weaknesses Fire has some neutralizing effect against the liquid poison the user produces. Another weakness is that while Magellan is immune to poison, if he consumes it, he gets diarrhea that usually has him confined to the bathroom for most of the day. Certain non-organic materials, such as Mr. 3's wax, are resistant to most of the poisons the user produces. The special Kinjite poison that the user can produce, however, is so potent that it is able to bypass the wax and even through stone, meaning it is possibly acidic as well. In cases where the victim has survived the poison, either by sheer luck or by being put through an accelerated healing process, may develop antibodies that makes them resistant to further poisoning. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as demonstrated by Magellan, have been used for a variety of ways. With the fruit's powers, Magellan is able to enjoy a poisoned meal without the risk of dying. Instead, the poison adds flavor to the food for him. The only problem with this, however, is that while the poisoned food won't kill him, it gives him a severe case of diarrhea. His level of diarrhea may be related to the amount of poison he consumes. When putting up with Hannyabal's antics, or any complaints from others, Magellan often uses the simplest form of offense the Devil Fruit provides, his own breath made poisonous. With this, he simply breathes mild poison gas on his subordinates to put them back into place. When serious, Magellan can use the fruit's powers to attack by producing and manipulating poison from his body. With this, he can promptly exercise his position provided duties on prisoners as their executioner. Magellan can simply poison someone by breathing or using a complex move. To prevent his enemies from running away or to trap them, Magellan can use his liquid poison create a wall to block the exits of a place. Any object used to break Magellan's poison door simply goes into the poison which absorbs and dissolves it. However, Blackbeard could absorb the poison with his darkness, proving this blockade is not absolute. In battle, Magellan can coat himself in liquid poison to serve as armor, preventing any opponent of easily landing any direct physical attack without getting poisoned in the process. Despite being coated, Magellan has enough control over his powers to enable him to delicately handle small objects while in this state, as seen when he held a Baby Transponder Snail close to his face with his armor active without killing the Transponder Snail. Aside from lethal poison, Magellan can produce different types of poison that affects the opponents' sensory. He can also transfer his poison through his false horn boxing gloves, which can pierce or slash his targets, and at the same time dissolve them. Attacks The named techniques that are used by Magellan that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: * Hydra (ヒドラ, Hidora): Magellan's signature technique. After producing vast amounts of liquid poison from his body, Magellan is able manipulate it in the form of a three-headed dragon. It seems that it can even separate itself from Magellan to pursue escaping foes. Alternatively, he would produce a dragon head of liquid poison from his arm which would extend to attack a single opponent. With this creature, Magellan is able to engulf any opponent in deadly poison. The level of toxicity is so overwhelming that it actually causes the unfortunate victim to dissolve. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralyzing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. Fire seems to neutralize the liquid the Hydra is made of and prevents it a bit from completely reforming. Should one of its heads be burned, it doesn't completely recover even when Magellan retracts the creature back into his body. This concept is similar to weakness of the mythological Hydra for which the technique is named after. While the Hydra could regrow a severed head, it couldn't if the base of the head was burned. This attack appears to be self aware, distracted by Mr. 2 posing as Luffy (or simply the head following Magellan's will). * Chloroform Ball (クロロフォームボール, Kurorofōmu Bōru): After chewing and blowing up some of his poison like bubble gum, Magellan spits the bubble at high speed towards an enemy. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a cloud of poison gas. The gas acts like tear gas and causes severe sneezing, and immobilizes the enemy and anyone else near the vicinity. The name comes from chloro''benzalmalononitrile, or CS tear gas. * '''Venom Road' (ベノムロード, Benomu Rōdo): While producing his Hydra, Magellan completely engulfs himself in the liquid poison. While engulfed, Magellan quickly travels within one of his Hydra's necks and out of its mouth to where he would want to go. Magellan has also used this for vertical travel as well. This is similar to Admiral Kizaru's "Yata Mirror", albeit at a much slower speed in comparison. * Venom Blowfish (毒フグ, Doku Fugu): Taking a deep breath, Magellan inflates his body slightly in order to withstand a physical blow. This is apparently strong enough to withstand against a Gear Second attack. While in this stance, Magellan can blow poisonous liquid bubbles with similar properties to the Hydra. This technique is named after the Poison Blowfish and its defensive ability against predators. Its principle is similar to Luffy's Gum-Gum Ballon technique. The name of this attack is a pun as "Fugu" has different meanings as "emergency" or "deformation" as well as "pufferfish". * Venom Cloud (毒・雲, Doku Gumo): Breathing out large amounts of his poisonous breathe, Magellan creates a fog-like cover in an area. This poisonous fog not only blurs the sight of any opponent caught within in, but also slowly weakens them as well, by gradually robbing away their strength, eyesight, and hearing. This attack's name contains a pun since Gumo can also mean "Spider" and when first released the shape of the cloud resembles a spider. * Venom Fang (毒ファング, Doku Fangu): It's almost like Hydra, except Magellan forms a one head dragon instead of three, its larger, and can even poisons multiple characters entirety and all at once. * Venom Demon! Hell's Judgment (ベノムデーモン! 地獄の審判, Benomu Dēmon Jigoku no Shinpan): Magellan's ultimate attack. He produces an enormous amount of liquid poison, that he calls Kinjite (禁じ手, Kinjite, literally meaning "Forbidden Hand"), and, from it, he forms into a massive devil-like entity that mimics his every movement, with its head and hands resemble those of Magellan's. The color of this poison liquid is crimson-colored and releases a noxious smoke to go along with it. The poison made from Eternal Judgment is so toxic that it affects even non-organic objects, with the poison spreading like a disease over everything that makes contact with it, even if not directly, and seems to kill the afflicted victims right away once the infection spreads all the way throughout the body (which seems to be at a very rapid rate). Magellan claimed that this technique is potent enough to destroy all of Impel Down. The name of the poison, "Kinjite", comes from the term for "foul moves" in sumo wrestling. In the anime, Magellan didn't explain the powers of the Venom Demon, nor name the Kinjite poison, but its effects were obvious regardless. Trivia * When Magellan talks to himself, there is a little pun stated by Hannyabal in response. The Japanese word for soliloquy is ("Dokuhaki", 独白), with ("Doku", 独) meaning "alone". The "Doku" part, however, as stated by Hannyabal, is replaced with a different ("Doku", 毒), meaning "poison". * This Cursed Fruit is very similar to the Noko-Noko Fruit, which also manipulates poison, but in the form of spores. *The Venom-Venom Fruit is also comparable to the non-canonical Heat-Heat Fruit, as direct attacks on the user will usually back fire. * This fruit is often confused as a Logia-class Devil Fruit, because it seemingly produces an "element". However, it is not a Logia because the user cannot transform into the said element, but rather just generate it. This attribute is shared with the Wax-Wax Fruit and Bubble-Bubble Fruit. However, the Venom-Venom Fruit is one of the most unique Paramythia Cursed Fruit in the series, giving the user an unnatural ability to cover his entire body with poison constantly and gaining immunity against many melee attacks and all poisons. It was confirmed by Caesar Clown much later, who stated that the Venom-Venom Fruit is a Paramecia. * When Magellan deactivates his liquid poison armor, it seemed to instantly disappear, rather than ooze away. Similarly, the Kinjite poison also disappeared rather than retract into his body or ooze away. * In the rare instance where one can recover from the mix of poisons produced by this Cursed Fruit, such as the case was with Luffy, they can develop powerful antibodies which are capable of fighting off poisons and venom as potent as that of a blue-ringed octopus fishfolk, or the gases produced by the Gas-Gas Fruit. References External Links *Poison - Wikipedia article about poison *Food Poisoning - Wikipedia article about affliction Magellan has due to his Cursed Fruit Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia